Purple fire
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Season 5 Episode 4 spoilers! In which Keith, by coincidence of battle, becomes an Emperor. Silly, humorous drabble - UNBETA'D.


**A/N: Cross-posted on AO3. I literally wrote this as soon as I could yesterday, so it may be really sloppy**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I do not own emVoltron/em or any associated characters.**

* * *

 _Purple fire_

* * *

The fighting broke out, blades gleaming and guns firing; Keith snuck around down below, avoiding the firefight and bodies tossed his way.

He grit his teeth; it would be hard to plant the bombs amongst the chaos. He didn't even understand what exactly was going on - he knew it had to do with the power vaccuum, and it would be immensely helpful if they could take these dangerous Galra out in one fell swoop.

He gave a yelp as one of the Galra, grabbed him, pulling him up amidst the battle. "Well well; are the Blade aiming to control the Empire now?" he pulled Keith close, yellow teeth gleaming ugly. "Can't have that now, can we, little Blade?"

Keith had never been more thankful for his Marmora armor; when the blast detonated, sending him and the other Galra sky-high, he was mostly protected from the blast and the all too soon landing.

He rolled with it as best as he could, with a grunt. Leaping up, Keith drew his blade, well aware he was on his own. He knew his comrades would focus on the mission.

Somehow he had landed up on the steps, where no one else was grappling. Someone came charging up the steps, a scimitar drawn. Keith managed to block it but his opponent was much larger.

Eventually, after many passing swings and too hard landings, his sword skittered from his grasp. A blade, gleaming too bright, came at him, and he grasped out around him for a means of defense.

The metal torch must have been dropped by someone else who had begun to ascend. Keith gave it no thought as his fingers wrapped around it, grasping tight and pulling it forward to block the blow. The Galra, momentarily surprised, didn't expect it when it smacked him in the face.

With the momentary respite, Keith assessed the situation. The bottom steps were too crowded, leaving only one option: up.

He bolted, an angry snarl from the earlier brute right behind him. Keith pumped his legs, hoping to reach the top and jump down to the other side.

He was jarred from the thought as he was knocked down, the Galra clawing, trying to pry Keith's fingers from the torch.

" _Give me it you little worm_!"

Keith wasn't about to let go of the improvised weapon; especially as he heard thundering steps getting closer, blood-curdling screams echoing louder. He grappled with the adult, until their role left him on top, and pulling the torch free he smack the Galra across the face while growling, hood shadowing his face even if his mask had been disabled earlier in the fight.

Three things happened then.

One: The purple fire from the torch flared out, having caught onto the oil from the pool, them having rolled too close.

Two: Silence fell and the fighting stopped as the flame devoured the oil; the flames racing up steadily, and finally lighting the ceremonial fire.

Three: Lotor could be heard, muttering, "Oh, _dammit to hell_."

The Advisor came forward, lifting Keith by his torch-bearing hand off of the unconscious Galra. Keith stayed still, confused and dazed as the Advisor picked up his Marmorian blade, ascending back up the steps to hand it to him. When he took it, the Advisor raised his hand.

" _All hail your new Emperor!_ "

It was deathly quiet. Then the shock wore off as angry voices chimed in.

 _"No! This is ridiculous-!"_

 _"It is a child! It cannot-"_

 _"It is not even Galra!"_

When the Advisor raised a hand, they fell silent once more. He lifted Keith's sword-hand, displaying the full blade.

"He has Galran blood - is this not proof enough? And he has fought a full-blooded Galra and won," he dipped his hand down to gesture the fallen Galra, "is that not most certainly proof of his worth? I have allowed Haggar and the Half-breeds to present their competetor, as well as allowed Lotor onto the field. Galra blood is Galra blood."

"Now," he dropped his voice to a normal volume. "What is your name, young Emperor."

Keith seemed to return to himself, resisting the pressure on his wrist and stammering, "Thi-this is a mistake - I-I'm not- !"

The Advisor's grip tightened, voice brooking no argument. "You have lit the fire. By Galran law, you are Emperor. Now please; tell me your name."

Keith felt like he was on the edge of hyperventillating; this was not how the day was supposed to go.

"K-keith. . . " he swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Keith Kogane."

The Advisor nodded, once. Then, lifting Keith's hand, shouted:

"All hail our new leader; Emperor Keith!"

The Blade and Allura were not going to take this well.


End file.
